1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chains, more particularly to a chain link plate with high strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional chains are composed of inner chain link plates, outer chain link plates, rollers and connecting pins. Each of the inner and outer chain link plates generally has a narrowed waist portion interconnecting integrally enlarged opposite end portions and having a width smaller than that of each end portion. Each end portion is formed with a through hole. In such a configuration, the chain link plates have inferior strength.